Truth Or Dare?
by Contract Kid
Summary: The Z warriors are in their high school years and they decide to all go to a house party! What happens when a certain blue haired beauty suggests a game of truth or dare? Hearts will be broken! Spirits lifted! Yamcha bitch slappings! And porn! WAIT...What? NOT porn!
1. Chapter 1

"Goku! Are you ready? Make sure you lock the door on the way out! I'm waiting in the car!" Chi Chi's voice could be heard throughout the house as Goku pulled a black t-shirt with a picture of him and Vegeta as a super Saiyan fighting on it over his white long-sleeve. "I'm ready Chi Chi hold on!" Goku answered as he put on some black and white Jordan's, tucking his long-sleeve into his black jeans as he fumbled with his keys to lock the door on his way out. "Come on slow poke! The party's already started by now!" Chi Chi complained as she stifled a giggle as Goku nearly fell, trying to slip his heel into the Jordan's. "Don't forget we also have to pick up Piccolo!" Goku stated as he got in the passenger seat and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

_*Ding dong!* _Vegeta rang the doorbell with a pout on his face. _"How did she even convince me to show up here? I have better things to do than to sit around with some morons at a stupid party, when most of the people here I don't even know!" _Vegeta grumbled to himself quietly, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to hear the doorbell over the music and answer the door.  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Vegeta was greeted by a larger teenager who had a chalice in his sweaty hand filled with vodka, and a set of Mardi Gras beads on his beefy neck and a shit faced smile on his mug. "Hey Vegeta! Welcome to the party man! Glad the kid with the attitude could finally show up! What was it you said? 'I am too busy to hang out at some stupid party with you oafish cretins'? Ah who cares, come in and party!" The brutish teenager handed Vegeta a tequila shot and shoved him into the combination of sweat, bodies, and loud music.

"Yamcha, you ready to go?" Bulma asked as she applied some rouge lipstick to her full, soft, puckered lips. "Yeah babe, I've been waiting on _you!"_Yamcha said as he sighed and checked his diamond encrusted watch. (Which really isn't diamond but we will discuss this in a later chapter, *Mischievous chuckling and hand wringing*) Bulma smoothed out her black mini skirt and checked out her red stockings as they hugged her thighs and calves quite nicely, and showed off that Egyptian style curve of her foot before she put on her black heels. She then smiled as she checked out her black push-up bra barely covered by the red tank top she wore over it and the black leather coat she had over that.

When she walked down the stairs to join her waiting boyfriend, she giggled as she saw his jaw drop and his eyes scan over her repeatedly like a printer scanning over a sheet of copy paper. "Close your mouth sweetie, you'll catch flies," Bulma said as she gently placed a finger under his chin and pushed up, making his mouth close. "Wow Bulma, you look awesome!" Yamcha said as he watched her do a little twirl for him, so he could get a full view of her body. "Thanks, do me a favor and pull the car up? I don't feel like walking to the garage," Bulma asked Yamcha sweetly. "Sure, no problem babe!" he answered as he grabbed the car keys off the counter top and walked outside to be greeted by the cool crisp breeze of the night.

When he got to the car the first thing that hit him was a distinct musky, strong, and stale stench. _"Oh shit, I forgot to clean out the car!"_Yamcha thought as he frantically searched around the car until he found a can of Fabreeze Oder Freshener and sprayed around the car until the odor was gone, well at least masked temporarily. He put the key in the ignition and adjusted the mirrors and then noticed a small pair of blue panties lying on the back seat. Yamcha gasped and quickly snatched them up, stuffing them in his pocket. He sighed, checking making sure no evidence was left behind before pulling up and honking the horn for Bulma.

18 sat on a couch sighing and drinking a beer, watching all the people have fun with their friends and kissing and hanging out together. She then let her gaze drift over to the bald short teenager, sitting on the kitchen counter with a beer in his hand and a navy blue polo shirt on along with some tan pants and some black loafers. She got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door, looking into the mirror at her own reflection._"Am I not pretty? does he even notice me as a girl and not just a friend? Does he see me only for a person to talk to about relationships instead of being in a relationship with me?" _18 thought to herself as she looked at her body in the mirror.

She was sure to put on a decent amount of mascara on, she didn't put any blush on today so she let her freckles be shown on her cheeks (Yes I know she has no freckles but I always thought she'd look even cuter with them), she even went to the trouble of putting in pink highlights to her blond hair. But still, Krillin hadn't even seen her yet. She sighed and went outside, looking at Krillin again as he talked to Vegeta, strange seeing as how besides when the group was together those two never really interacted.  
~~~

"Hey Vegeta, I didn't think you would show up, are you with somebody?" Krillin asked him as he watched Vegeta drink the tequila shot and reach for a beer from the cooler. "Bulma somehow forced me to come and party with you and the rest of the group but Besides you and 18, I don't see any of those idiots!" Vegeta said, taking the cap off of the beer and chugging it down. Krillin looked around the house. "18 is here?" he asked a bit rushed and a small blush formed across his cheeks, and the six dot's on his forehead seemed to turn pink as well.

"You like her don't you?" Vegeta asked. Krillin turned to a deeper red and gulped down the rest of his beer. "You are so pathetic! And she is just as stupid!" Vegeta said laughing at Krillin who was now frowning and watching him. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" he asked as his face burned with embarrassment. "You are pathetic because you are to much of a coward to go even _talk_ to the girl, and she is stupid because as much as she likes you, she can't tell you like her too!"

Krillin couldn't help but smile a bit and look down as he grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured it into a small shot-glass. _"Maybe Vegeta's right, all I gotta do is go up and talk to her.."  
~~~_

_"_Hrn.." Piccolo looked at himself in the mirror, his emerald cheeks burned a purplish red. He wondered why he let 18 and Bulma dress him, or even let Goku and Chichi talk him into going to the stupid party.! He was dressed in a white long-sleeve with a black t-shirt and a picture of Shenron and Porunga battling, with 14 dragon balls swirling around them of varying sizes. He had on a black and electric blue cap on that concealed his antennae as well. His pants consisted of black jeans with a chain connecting from the belt loop to the pocket and some black and blue converses.  
Piccolo usually didn't even go out, unless he was with the gang, much less go to parties! But Goku and Chichi convinced him that it would be good for him to go out with them just this once, and maybe get a chance with Jenna Silvers, the girl he liked. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Piccolo, hey buddy are you ready?" He heard Goku's voice at his door and he took one last look at himself before putting on a small necklace with a dragon ball at the end. He walked to the door and opened it, only to be greeted with a shocked Goku and Chichi. "Wow piccolo, you clean up nice!" Chichi said, circling him to get a good view of his outfit.

"Yeah Piccolo you look great!" Goku said putting his thumbs up in support"

"Thanks," Piccolo said sheepishly as he looked at Chichi's car.

"You okay piccolo?" Chi Chi asked as she noticed how awkward he seemed right now.

"I'm fine, I am just still wondering if this is a good idea," he said blankly

"What the party?" Chi Chi asked.

"He means talking to Jenna," Goku said as he got in the passenger seat and Piccolo got in the back.

"Don't worry Piccolo, you are a great guy and there's no way she will say no," Chi Chi encouraged him as she drove off.

Yamcha and Bulma got there at the same time as Goku, Piccolo, and Chi Chi.

"Hey guys!" Bulma waved as she grabbed her bag and ran over, hugging Chichi first, then Goku and finally hugging Piccolo and looked him over. "Wow Piccolo, you look awesome! Maybe you'll get a chance with Silvers after all" Bulma remarked, smirking just a bit as that tint of purple arose on the Namekians cheeks. "Yeah, maybe," Piccolo retorted.

"Hey there's Krillin!" Goku said as he pointed at the bald monk who was chatting with a familiar spiky haired Renegade for Life. (A.N. Had to get SOME sort of TFS reference in there. lol) Yamcha ran in first and immediately stopped dead in his tracks. A girl with pitch black hair and green eyes waved at him with a knowing and seductive grin on her face as she disappeared into the swarming mass of bodies and music (A.N. They are listening to Take It Off by Kesha. HINT HINT) "Hey Yamcha!" Krillin said as he waved at him from a couple feet away.

Vegeta didn't even acknowledge him besides a scoff and a long sip of beer as he watched Bulma come in with Goku and the others. "Hey Vegeta, I didn't expect you to come!" Bulma ran to him, hugging him and smiling as he almost choked on his beer."Gah! Dammit woman you almost made me spill my beer!" Vegeta said blushing as he took in Bulma's form in her sightly attire. "Well sorry!" she replied with a smile.

18 appeared into the group from the party and conveniently next to Krillin. "So you guys what do you wanna do?" Chi Chi asked as she clung onto Goku's arm. "I wanna play truth or dare!" Bulma said and raised her hand excitedly. "That could be fun," 18 said as she looked around the group. "Sure!" Goku was in, and so was Chi Chi. Piccolo and Vegeta were forced to join without choice.

"Okay, here's how its gonna go, I will ask one of you truth or dare, and once you finish with the dare or truth, you pick someone else to ask, but it can't be the same person that asked you a question, at least not in the exact same turn," Bulma stated, looking around the room to confirm everybody understood.

Everybody either nodded or murmured a yes. "Okay great..Krillin, truth or dare?" she pointed at him as she asked. "Um, truth?" Krillin shrugged as he looked at her."Okay, is it true that you used to pee the bed up to the fourth grade?" she asked grinning at a rumor spread by Goku accidentally. (A.N. He let it slip when he and Bulma were talking about their elementary years) Krillin blushed and let his head drop. "Yes, but it was not my fault, I had a condition.." he mumbled. Everybody laughed except 18, who could sympathize with him and gave him a sideways hug.

After all the laughter died down, Krillin pointed to Chi Chi. "Truth or dare cheech?"

"Truth" Chi Chi said simply. She never was really a risk taker. "Okay, who is the first boy you ever loved?" he asked her. Goku smiled proudly and puffed his chest out, already knowing the answer. "Bobby Andrews," she said quietly. Goku deflated much like a balloon and he stared at his girlfriend and love of his life wide eyed and opened mouthed. "W-What?" Goku squeaked. "Baby, he may have been my first love but you are my true love," Chichi said as she rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better.

Vegeta couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Ha ha Kakarot! Looks like your gonna need to keep a shorter leash for your woman!" Vegeta said as he took a drink from his beer can. Chichi scowled at Vegeta before smirking. "Okay tough guy, your turn, truth or dare?" Everybody turned and looked at him as he stopped laughing and glared at her. "Dare.." A round of Oooh's formed from almost everybody except Piccolo who gave a quiet "hmph".

"Okay, I dare you, Vegeta so high and mighty, to strip down to your underwear and dance to the song outside until it goes off," She grinned as his eyes became as wide as an ostrich egg. "What?! No! Fuck that I am not doing that!" Vegeta protested. Nobody cared and Bulma whispered something in his ear that made him turn red and he sighed and got up. "Your woman is just another reason I hate you Kakarot.." He walked outside and started to strip in the middle of the dance floor, taking off his clothes in rhythm to Kesha's voice, throwing away an article of clothing each time she said take it off as he gyrated and bumped around clumsily.

Everybody had to get closer because of the growing crowd around Vegeta. Goku, Bulma and Yamcha grinned and started the chant as he fist pumped and took off his shirt. "Go Vegeta! Go Vegeta! Go Vegeta! Go Vegeta!" Soon everybody on the main floor got into the chant. "Go Vegeta Go Vegeta!" By now, his face was beyond any red thought possible and in his mind over nine thousand curses had been screamed and finally, he was down to his boxers! Chichi walked up to Bulma and whispered in her ear.

"What did you say to get him to do it?"

"I told him I would spill his little secret if he didn't," Bulma grined as she pulled out her phone and started recording Vegeta. Now Chichi was really curious.

"What was his secret?" she asked, watching Bulma

"Can't say,"

"Please? I am gonna die if I don't know!"

"Just gonna have to wait till it's your turn" Bulma said as the song ended and Vegeta stormed past them into the room they were previously in.

After everybody had stopped laughing at Vegeta, and Yamcha got a firm bitch slapping (for making a comment about moving like jagger). "Okay Vegeta, now it's your turn, you can pick one of us, and since Chichi made you do that, you automaticly get to dare one of us if you want to," Bulma said as she rubbed his bare back, gasping at how toned and defined his muscles were. Vegeta looked at Goku for a second with a scowl on his face. Goku closed his eyes and prepared for the worst as he took a deep breath. But the command never came; instead, Vegeta's finger feel on Piccolo. "You! Jolly green jackass! I dare you to ask out Jena Silvers!"

Everybody fell silent and looked at Piccolo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vegeta, you've got to be joking!" Piccolo said, shocked and glaring at the noticeably shorter teenager in front of him. "No. You go over to Silvers over in the kitchen and ask her out right now!" Vegeta said smirking, intent on the watching the Namekian make a fool of himself. Piccolo looked around the room for support, and he got it. Just not the kind he was looking for. "C'mon Piccolo, you can do it!" Goku encouraged him, his eyes beaming with excitement. "Yeah, just go over there and ask her out, simple and easy," Krillin told him. "Easy for you to say shrimp! You're not the one who has to go over to her and do it!" Piccolo whispered, fearful of Jenna hearing himself over the blaring music and crowd of cheers and conversations. He took a look over at her and paused, staring for a moment.

Jenna Silvers truly was a beauty to behold. Recently coming to the states from Puerto Rico, she stood at 5'5", with bronze skin and wavy black hair. Her eyes were hazel and always cheerful. As he looked over at her, Piccolo saw her expression. She seemed bored and didn't have her usual cheerful smile whenever he mustered up the courage to say hello to her in the school halls. Tonight, she wore a black shirt with long sleeves that was cut, so anybody would be able to see her flat, toned stomach. He could see the lipstick was a fire engine red, perfectly applied and not a single smudge. Her pants were tight around her form and showed off the curves of her waist, butt, and thighs quite nicely, to be finished off with heels that made her taller than she actually was.

"Go on Piccolo, look at her! She is just waiting for someone to talk to her. And that someone needs to be you!" 18 said, sipping from her drink then setting the red cup down on the floor beside her. Piccolo looked at his friends, glaring daggers at each and every one of them, Chi Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha flinched slightly. "Come on Piccolo,we promised Vegeta he could automatically dare someone and that someone happened to be you. You totally have a shot with her so just go over there and say hi. A dare's a dare," Bulma said softly, patting his arm comfortingly. "Come on Namekian, I don't want to look at your pointy eared ass over here for another second! Go over and ask her!" Vegeta growled. Piccolo gave a noted "Hmph" and turned to go to Jenna, who was still leaning against the kitchen counter, drink in hand. As he got away from his friends, Piccolo sighed deeply and thought about what he would do.

_"Come on, just go over and say hi. Just say Something! You gotta do it.." _Piccolo mentally chided himself for being so fearful. With each step he took closer to Jenna, Piccolo thought that he would spontaneously combust, his heart was beating fast and his chest burned. Piccolo doubted it was the alcohol he was drinking that night. Finally, he stopped in front of Jenna, leaning against the wall opposite of her. At first, she didn't notice him as she was looking out at the dance floor and sighed. She picked up her purse and turned away from the main room to jump back in surprise as she saw piccolo. "Hey Jenna, I uh.. saw you over here by yourself and decided to come over her to see if you uh- wanted some company?" Piccolo's purple blush took up his cheeks as if he had been slapped recently. "Oh hey! I didn't know you were here Piccolo, I didn't think social things like this were your scene?" Jenna said, her Latin accent made apparent as she spoke.

A smile shown across her face and she brushed hair behind her ear. "Uh, yeah, my friends thought it would be good if I got out and socialized with assholes who barely know how to do anything but smoke and try to remember the last time they were sober," Piccolo grumbled and rolled his eyes. Jenna giggled which made Piccolo chuckle in turn, happy he was getting somewhere with her. "Yeah, I was just about to leave here before you came, nobody but drunk guys looking to score even bother to talk to me." Jenna informed. "Oh, well the only reason I am able to talk to you is because I am drunk,"Piccolo said. He then immediately regretted his choice of wording as soon as he saw her smile dissipate into a frown.

"Oh, so you need to be drunk to even think about gracing me with your presence? Are you just that good that you have to be drunk to be seen socializing with little old me?!" Jenna spat. From their view, the gang could see "Shit going south" as 18 put it, and mixed opinions were going around. "Oh poor Piccolo, things don't seem to be going good for him," Bulma frowned as she and the other girls watched with sympathy. "Guys come on, Piccolo's got this! I bet he will have Jenna upstairs screaming by the end of the night!" Yamcha said. "Is that all you think about?" Bulma glared at Yamcha before turning her sights back to piccolo's situation. Vegeta's laughter echoed as he watched the tall green teen try to hopelessly ask out his obvious crush. "Oh my god! This is- Ha ha ha! Fucking Hilarious! Ha ha!" Vegeta held his sides. Bulma Walked over and slapped Vegeta upside the head. "Can't you be more considerate?!" Bulma scowled and then returned her attention back to piccolo. Vegeta grumbled and sat quietly, watching Piccolo fail to get the words out that he needed.

As Piccolo fumbled to speak, Jenna turned on her heel and started to walk away. "Jenna, wait! That wasn't at all what I meant to say." he said as he grabbed Jenna's wrist, stopping her from taking those last few steps out out of his reach. Jenna tugged her wrist free and turned to face the green skinned Goliath. She folded her arms under her chest and looked at Piccolo. "Oh yeah? what did you mean to say?" she asked him. "What I meant to say was.." He took in a deep breath and sighed it back out, closing his eyes. "What I meant to say was that I always did like you, I wanted to ask you out for a while, but I don't know how to do all that mushy stuff, so I drank to get the courage. I am sorry to have offended you. You are a nice girl, and I really do like you," Piccolo spoke softly, looking at her to see any sort of change of expression. Her eyes softened and she even hugged Piccolo, to his surprise. "Aw, _eso es tan dulce! _I always did like you too Piccolo." She smiled, her brown eyes lighting up as she looked up at him.

"Here is my number, don't lose it. Call me some time and maybe we can do something," She looked through her purse, grabbing a black ink pen and then a napkin from the counter. After a moment of scribbling, she held the napkin out to him. He took it and felt a sudden burst of warmth flower out from his chest to the rest of his body quickly. "T-thanks Jenna, I uh.." Piccolo was at a lost for words. Jenna got on her toes and kissed his chin, smiling she whispered to him. "_llámeme _Piccolo," His cheeks grew hotter and that purple blush returned. With that and a small wave, she turned to leave the green skinned Romeo to himself.

Across the hall, they all [Er, hold on] _Almost_ all were waiting eagerly for piccolo's return. As he walked over, he had his same stern expression on his face and a hand in his pocket. He calmly sat down with a fresh beer in his hand and sipped it with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was surrounded by his friends in his face. "How did it go Piccolo?" Goku asked excitedly. Before he could answer. Piccolo wad a chance to answer, he was bombarded with a flurry of questions.

"Did you get her number?" "What did she say?" "Why was she so mad?" "Did I see her kiss you?" "What about-" "QUIET!" Piccolo yelled and they all fell silent."Listen, I did it, that was the dare, I don't have to tell you a single thing," Piccolo said as he closed his eyes, taking another sip of his beer."Aw c'mon! Tell us Piccolo!" Goku whined, giving the saddest pair of puppy eyes he could muster. Piccolo sighed and pulled out the paper napkin, showing all of them her number. Bulma and Chi Chi squealed in joy, the girly romantic node in their brains were having a meltdown as they smiled at each other then the paper. Krillin playfully hit Piccolo in the shoulder, smiling cheerfully. "Good job Piccolo I-" Goku cut him off. laughing loudly and smiling at Piccolo, who was becoming more and more embarrassed.

"Congratulations! Ha ha ha! I knew you could do it!" the ink black wild haired teen told Piccolo. "Yeah, thanks Goku, I never would have come without you," Piccolo admitted. Chi Chi turned around and planted her hand on her hip with a noticeably loud "Ahem!" Though Piccolo and Chi Chi had always argued with each other, Piccolo knew he had to give credit where it was due. So, he sighed and turned around, looking down at Chi Chi, just barely less harsh than he usually did towards her. "And thank you too Chi Chi, you helped me too, along with Bulma and everybody.." He nodded to them all and was returned with smiles and nods.

After all the excitement had died down, everybody sat down to continue their game. The song Grenade by Bruno Mars was just starting up on the dance floor. Then Bulma noticed someone was missing from their group. "Hey, where did Yamcha go?" As they all looked around, Krillin turned his head to the dancefloor and frowned. "Hey, guys..I found him." Krillin jerked his head towards Yamcha and a blue haired girl were tonguing each other down on the dance floor as their bodies ground against each other. Chi Chi gasped and Krillin looked down as he clenched his fist. Chi Chi was the first to say what everybody was thinking. "Isn't that your ex Krillin?" He nodded slowly and his fingers dug into his palm. "Yeah..Marron.."

_Krillin: "That Bastard! He is kissing Marron! I thought he was my friend.." _

_Bulma: "What are you mad about? That bastard is CHEATING on me! He is gonna pay!"_

_Announcer: Yamcha's about to be in some serious trouble! Will he be able to talk his way out of this one? Or will the scar faced panty bandit of Dragon Ball Highschool be face to face with the blue haired beauty Bulma and the short but Mighty Krillin? All of this will be answered next time, on DRAGON BALL TEEN!_

_**A.N: I know I have been gone for a LOOOONG time, but I am back, and ready to make you laugh cry, or cause your power levels skyrocket over 9000 in rage. Gimme your thoughts on the story so far. They are my food! Feed me! Sincearly, your evil overlor-I mean, not so nice author.. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, it's me, Contract Kid. -Bows and grins before standing back up- It is a pleasure to see more people are reading my stories and it truely warms my heart, or whatever is in it's place. I am back with another installment of Truth or Dare, (or Dragon Ball Teen as I have grown fond of calling it.) So, Piccolo has gotten the girl and all is good right? WRONG. Turns out Yamcha is a dirty two timing man whore! :D And as a Guest pointed out last chapter, characters WILL be out of character, this is a humor story after all, for Dende's sake! Goku is wearing JORDAN'S and Yamcha is actually getting some pussy BESIDES Puar! XD But seriously, I can't get mad at anyone for that, I should have mentioned that. Please note characters will be out of character to fit the form of the story. Enjoy your day! -Grins and bows again, this time a cloud of red smoke swirls around me and I disappear within it-**

* * *

Bulma's eyes were full of rage. Krillin was trying to keep his sadness from showing in front of everyone else, but was doing a poor job, and was literally, crying into his whiskey. 18 wanted to help Krillin somehow, but she couldn't think of a single word to say. She couldn't really say she was sorry about all of this, because she never liked that skanky Maron knew that teal haired bimbo was no good for her short bald crush and had said so to her face on multiple occasions. (She made sure to leave out the part about crushin' on Krillin though ;3) So the best thing she could think to do was gently hug him from behind, wrapping her arms around him and rocking him slowly. Goku and Piccolo were trying to keep Bulma from splattering Yamcha's brain matter all over Maron.

"Get out of the way Goku, I am gonna _k__ill _that son of a bitch and his little toy too!" Bulma growled, trying to jump over the spiky haired juvenile. "Bulma, calm down! I know your angry as hell, and you should be! But getting kicked out and probably arrested isn't worth it!" Goku said, trying to reason with her as he held his hands up protectively. "Goku's right Bulma, you should go over there once your mind is clear, he isn't worth the trouble," Piccolo said, becoming the voice of reason within the group he usually was while scowling back at Yamcha; who still hadn't noticed he was caught, due to his attention and his tongue were caught in the lips of the blue haired beauty wrapped in his arms. Bulma sighed and nodded, letting her arms fall by her side as she collected herself.

"Okay, I'm ready.." Bulma said as she reopened her eyes. "You sure?" ChiChi asked doubtfully as she placed a hand gently on her best friends shoulder. "Yeah Cheech, I'm good, I just need to talk to him.." Bulma sucked in air and raised her head, moving past them all and walking towards the sound of smacking lips and inaudible sounds due to the song Porn Star Dancing playing. She stood about a foot away from both Maron and Yamcha with her arms crossed beneath her chest, standing firm with fury in her eyes. "So Maron, How do you like my boyfriend?" Bulma inquired. Yamcha gasped and quickly pulled away from Maron and stood straight up, looking at Bulma fearfully. "Uh Bulma! Wait, it's not what it looked like.. I uh... We were just-" "Shut up fool, you were caught long before she came over here. There's no use trying to come up with some idiotic lie." Vegeta piped up from behind Bulma as the others were coming up behind her as well.

"Look, we were kissing, so what? It's obvious he's bored with your ass, you've barely graduated out of your training bra! He wants a real woman with these!" Maron exclaimed as she grabbed Yamcha's hand and placed it on her left cloth covered breast. Maron, though beautiful, was not one of the brightest. Bulma however, was not only beautiful _and_ smart; she also was no slouch in a fight either. "You may have those but they're nothing special, seeing as how most every guy in Dragon Ball High has seen them already, and a few girls you skank," Bulma smirked as she unfolded her arms and let her hands rest at her sides, balled in a fist and ready to fight. "Oh, you're calling _me_ a skank?! I don't know if you noticed, but the outfit you have on would be better suited for a bitch on the corner than a teen party Miss Briefs!" Maron yelled, causing a few heads to turn in their direction._  
_

"Maybe so, but I know how to at least keep on my clothes." Bulma retorted, keeping her cool and a superior smirk on her face. Just as Maron was about to come back at her with something snide, Yamcha stepped in. "Look, Bulma I'm sorry!" Yamcha said, trying to keep them both under control, and somehow talk his way out of the hole he dug himself into. "Oh you should be." I loved you and gave you everything because you were to lazy to get a damn job, even after my dad used his reputation to make your little criminal record disappear. I bought you anything I saw you looking at! Paid for all the dates and your car. But you always wreck everything I give you, even our relationship.." Bulma grabbed his left wrist with his watch on it. "Bulma what are you-" Yamcha started before being cut off. "Do you remember when I got you this?" Bulma asked, holding his wrist in his face. Yamcha took a moment to look at the watch, which he thought was sparkling and clean.

"Yeah, you got me this watch after our third date." Yamcha tugged his wrist away, avoiding the burning glares of all his former friends. "You thought it was made of real diamonds but it wasn't I knew your ass couldn't handle anything expensive! Look at it! There's fucking food and crap in the crevices! How do you manage to get so sloppy that you get micro crumbs stuck in a _watch?_" Bulma told him off, telling him the "diamonds" were simple cubic zirconium. As Yamcha was being embarrassed, he noticed more and more people were looking at them and the music had long since stopped. He saw snickers coming from girls and scoffs from guys all around, watching him get thoroughly bitched out. He had enough. "Alright bitch, that's it!" Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the face, pushing her back a few steps into Piccolo.

A resounding "Ooohs and gasps were heard as he pushed the blue bombshell. Before anything else could happen, Yamcha felt his hair being tugged back and yanked downward. He fell down to the floor, sticky with food and drinks everywhere. When he looked up, he wheezed as Vegeta jumped on him. "Don't you _ever_ lay a fucking hand on her!" Vegeta growled as he wrapped one hand around Yamcha's neck, choking him as the other was balled into a fist, slamming down into any portion of Yamcha's body he could hit. "Gah! Get him off! Get off me mother fucker!" Yamcha screamed as he tried to come back with a few wild punches upward at Vegeta's face. Though he got a few in, Yamcha's blows were mostly ineffective. After a moment, Vegeta had the taller teenager on his stomach with his arm wrenched behind his back. Vegeta had a fist full of his hair, forcing the flailing teens head upwards to Bulma with his knee in Yamcha's back, causing even more pain.

"Now, repeat after me bitch, '_I'm sorry Bulma'_" Vegeta said mockingly. "Ah! Ah! Okay, okay! I'm sorry Bulma!" Yamcha yelled out. By now, everybody downstairs had their eyes glued on this display. "Now say '_I will never put my greasy bitchy hands on you again!'_" Vegeta called out again. "You can't be seriou-AH! OKAY! I will never put my greasy..." Yamcha started. "Bitchy hands.." Vegeta said, glaring down at him as he continued to force Yamcha's head up towards Bulma. "Bitchy...hands on you again" Yamcha finished, looking away after he said it, kids were laughing at him now, he didn't wanna keep his eyes open anymore, but he didn't dare close them; in fear that Vegeta would harm him any worse than he already was.

"Now, bark like a dog bitch." Vegeta said, grinding Yamcha's face into the hard wood floor. This time, Yamcha didn't say anything. "I believe I said _Bark_ bitch, or else I will take one of these girls dresses, put it on you, and make you walk your ass home!" Vegeta threatened, pointing at Maron's very...immodest clothing. "_Woof! Woof! Woof!_" Yamcha barked loudly, cringing in shame as a roar of laughter erupted from everybody. "No no no, that's not right. That bark belongs to a big dog! I was thinking more along the lines of...A chihuahua! Yep, bark like a chihuahua Yamcha." Vegeta commanded, completely serious. "I-er... nevermind... _Arf arf arf!__" _Yamcha squeaked out. "Good boy. Have a biscuit!" Vegeta laughed and dropped him down.

As he turned to see all eyes either on him, his friends, or the cheating scum beneath his feet, he grinned and called out. "What are you looking at? Lets PARTY!" he raised his fist in the air, causing a loud thundering cheer to ring out from the crowd as the DJ started up a new song. "Thank's for sticking up for me Vegeta, I really appreciate it." Bulma tightly hugged him, smiling up at him softly. Vegeta rolled his eyes and shrugged, trying to keep down an oncoming blush. "Yeah well, I can't stand someone who would try and push a chick just cause he's angry. It was nothing," Vegeta mumbled. 18 finally spoke up, trying to get rid of some of the tension. "So, I guess truth or dare is done huh?" She asked before looking around for a place to get a new beer.

"Are you kidding? We only just got started, and it's still piccolo's move!" Bulma said, shocking most everyone. She grinned confidently as she made her way back to their spot in the back of the house. Goku shrugged and followed her, in truth not wanting to stop the game either. soon everybody was back on the floor, "Alright...ChiChi, truth or dare?" Piccolo asked her. "Truth." She said plainly. "Hm, okay.. Who is it that is in the group except Yamcha that pisses you off the most?" Piccolo asked her. As she looked around the group, she let her eyes fall harshly on Piccolo before speaking. "That would be you, Piccolo," She said just as plainly as when she said truth. Piccolo's eyes widened in offence as he looked at her as if she had slapped him. "Me?! What did I ever do to you?!" He asked.

"You are a thug! You beat up Goku for no reason! Not to mention you live by your self doing god knows what.." ChiChi said. Piccolo only scoffed and looked away. "Whatever.. It's your turn." Piccolo said. ChiChi turned to 18 with a smile. "18, truth or dare?" Now 18 was a bit off put from the somewhat comforting smile which was obviously used to lull her into a sense of false security. But it was immediately shrugged off. ChiChi was the good girl, no way she could do that much damage to herself. "Dare, Cheech" 18 said confidently. ChiChi's smile turned into a devious grin. "Okay, I dare you..to Kiss Krillin on the lips!"

* * *

**Well, Yamcha's gotten what was coming to him! Yaay! And even better, the game is back on! Read and revie-**

**Sis: An-chaaan! Oh An-chaaaaan! I wanna play tea party now! **

**Contract Kid: -Eyes widen and I hide behind a couch, whispering to myself- Crap crap crap crap!**

**Vegeta: -Snickers- An-chan? **

**Contract Kid: Hey shut up or the next chapter will have a kiss scene between you and Goku!**

**Vegeta: -Zips lips and backs away slowly- o.o **

**Contract Kid: -Whispers- That's right... -_-**

**Announcer: Will 18 plant one on Krillin? Will there be romance in the air? Will the author's little sister find him hiding behind the couch behind her?**

**Sis: -Turns around and points her hand at the couch and slides it out of the way- AN-CHAN! Play with meee!**

**Contract Kid: Oh fuck you too announcer! Aaah! -Dissapears in a swirl of red smoke.**

**Sis: -Laughs and poofs off in a cloud of deep purple smoke-**

**Announcer: Er...Most of these questions will be answered on the next: DRAGON BALL TEEN!**


End file.
